Data generated by a controller in a vehicle may be collected by connecting to a vehicle network through a wireless network. Since the vehicle network is usually implemented by a wired network, its load amount is restricted. In this regard, the transmission and reception of data between controllers is usually adjusted to the extent of not exceeding a network load amount limit. However, when vehicle data, which is variably selected, is requested to the controller, a significant network load may occur, causing essential vehicle data to not be transmitted between controllers.
Notably, in a normal network situation, an excess load amount may be solved after stopping network service for a while. However, in a vehicle network, if the transmission and reception of data is stopped due to the excess of network load amount, it could lead to a fatal accident or cause unexpected problems for vehicle operation.